


Extra Credit [Futanari/Female Student/Teacher Deepthroating Story]

by JasonJHonz



Series: Deepthroating Resistance [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Bi-Curiosity, Blackmail, Bribery, Bulges, Cumdump, Deepthroating, Erotica, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futa, Futanari, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Skull Fucking, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonJHonz/pseuds/JasonJHonz
Summary: How far is Kimberly willing to go for that passing grade? Can she handle Mrs. Hannah's extra credit assignment?





	

The classroom was articulately quiet as the students penned away at their exams. Pencils and erasers going left and right. Mrs. Hannah sat at the head of the class behind her large oak desk, on her very comfortable swivel chair. She was leaning back against the back of the chair, her hands folded just below the curve of her bosom. Adamantly content with the silence of the room.  
  
Only it wasn’t silent. The students couldn’t hear the faint sounds of suckling, as they were fully engrossed in their exams. But Mrs. Hannah heard every slurp, every suckle, every pop, and every pant coming from under her desk. Knelt between her legs, under the flowing fabric of her black pleated maxi skirt, was Kimberly Watson. A too-cool-for-school punk senior who was in danger of failing Mrs. Hannah’s class, and therefore in danger of not graduating.  
  
She currently had about a third of Mrs. Hannah’s twelve inch cock in her mouth, and was going to work on bringing her to orgasm. She’d been serving her for nearly two hours now, having started at the end of her class, and working through two more. She was getting desperate for Mrs. Hannah to cum, but she couldn’t bring herself to deep-throat in order to increase her pleasure. Mrs. Hannah’s size was intimidating as it was, and only a third of the way in, it had stretched Kimberly’s poor black-painted lips as wide as they would go.  
  
Kimberly slurped her way to the tip of Mrs. Hannah’s mocha cock, panting as her tongue swirled around its hole. Her black-nailed hand ran up and down the length of the veiny snake as she licked, but she was still only successfully in milking precum. Kimberly didn’t know that Mrs. Hannah had been holding out. She had gotten close a few times, but keeping her filthy little secret tucked away beneath her desk was too enjoyable. Plus, she wanted to wait until she was securely wedged to the hilt in Kimberly’s esophagus before blowing her load. Kimberly’s nose would smash against her finely trimmed crotch. Whether Kimberly was willing or not.  
  
But for the moment, Mrs. Hannah allowed Kimberly her amateur tactics, patiently waiting for the bell to signal the end of the class. When it did, Mrs. Hannah instructed the students to leave their papers where they were and to exit the class, the last one closing the door behind them on their way out. When the door shut, Mrs. Hannah hiked up her skirt and peered down at the sheepish Kimberly, who was slowly taking more inches into her mouth.  
  
“Do you expect me to cum like this?” Mrs. Hannah asked harshly. “Or more importantly. Do you expect to graduate like this?” Kimberly grimaced, pulling the member from her black-smeared lips.  
  
“I’m trying,” Kimberly insisted.  
  
“You’ve yet to even take half of me.”  
  
“It’s too big,” Kimberly whined.  
  
“And your grades are too small,” Mrs. Hannah countered. Kimberly grumbled, her dyed pink hair drooping in front of her forehead. “Now do you want the grade, or am I getting a free crappy blow-job?”  
  
Kimberly frowned, looking down at the cock-head in her hand, nearly taking up her palm. Her eyes followed it up to Mrs. Hannah’s crotch, and she nearly cringed. But she couldn’t fail. Her future depended on it. She lifted the head into her mouth, and steadied the shaft as she began moving her head forward to take it inch by inch. Two … four … six. Kimberly gagged hard, her darkly outlined eyes closing tight to keep them from watering. Mrs. Hannah nodded, sighing a moan as she encouraged her.  
  
“Yes, keep going.”  
  
But Kimberly shook her head. The front of Mrs. Hannah’s head was threatening to push into her throat, and it was providing more discomfort than Kimberly was prepared for. She was at her limit. But Mrs. Hannah was not. Her red-nailed hands came to each side of Kimberly’s head, gripping from the base of her black-rooted hair firmly.  
  
“Let me help you,” Mrs. Hannah breathed seductively before jerking Kimberly’s head up towards her crotch, immediately shoving in another two inches.  
  
Kimberly’s eyes popped open as she felt the powered suction of Mrs. Hannah’s cock-head popping through her throat’s opening. She screeched in pain, her hands immediately reaching up to grab and push at Mrs. Hannah’s knees. Mrs. Hannah hissed as she pulled harder, succeeding in forcing down another inch. Her girth was beginning to bulge out Kimberly’s throat. Kimberly squirmed beneath the desk, her body thrashing against the walls of the confined space as she was forcibly being made into Mrs. Hannah’s personal cock-sleeve.  
  
Mrs. Hannah groaned in pleasure, spreading her legs and pressing her red heels into the floor for leverage. Her fists balled in Kimberly’s hair, yanking harder as her hips pivoted forward, but it seemed as though the last three inches would not cooperated. Tears welled in Kimberly eyes from the discomfort, her nails digging into Mrs. Hannah’s bare knees. Mrs. Hannah groaned, rolling her eyes and moving Kimberly’s head back some, letting some inches slide out. Kimberly gave a whimper of relief, and then a shriek of surprise when Mrs. Hannah started thrusting in and out. The plan was to use Kimberly’s building saliva to lube her shaft enough to get it in.  
  
Mrs. Hannah’s lips parted as she panted, the swivel chair squeaking with each thrust she drove in. Kimberly gagged repeatedly, trying her best to cope with the treatment. If it would get Mrs. Hannah to cum more quickly, she would try her best to accommodate. But she’d regret her efforts. Mrs. Hannah’s shaft was quickly being coated in Kimberly’s thick saliva. She stopped her thrusting and yanked Kimberly’s head up again, again stopping nine inches deep. Kimberly winced as her throat bulged, constantly convulsing around her cork-like head. Mrs. Hannah scowled as she felt her peek approaching.  
  
“Not yet,” she breathed, readjusting her grip on Kimberly’s head.  
  
She sucked in a breath and pushed her upper body strength to the test. With a grumbling grunt, Mrs. Hannah jerked Kimberly’s head upwards again, while thrusting her hips forward and down. She hissed a sigh of victory as the remaining three inches curved between Kimberly’s teeth and stretched down her throat. Kimberly gave what sounded like a muted gag, the severe stuffing effecting her volume significantly.  
  
“There it is,” Mrs. Hannah breathed, shifting her feet and closing her shapely thighs around Kimberly’s head to hold her in place as she finally let her orgasm through.  
  
Kimberly’s hand’s scratched and pulled at Mrs. Hannah’s thighs as her nose was pressed against her neatly trimmed crotch. Her eyes shot open as she felt the wave of hot fluid fill her insides. Her legs scuffled about the floor as she was trapped and made to receive it all.  
  
Mrs. Hannah chewed her bottom lip as Kimberly’s walls convulsed violently around her veiny cock. She ran her fingers through Kimberly’s pink hair with content, as black mascara stained Kimberly’s cheeks. Mrs. Hannah lifted her black pleated maxi skirt and threw it over Kimberly’s squirming body before rolling further into the confined space of the desk, keeping her filthy little secret tucked away. Her hands spread out on the desk as the stream continued. Mrs. Hannah smiled, reaching to her right to pull over and open her grading book. Taking a pen from the small cup in the corner of her desk, she licked the tip, snickering as she pushed her thinly framed glassed onto the bridge of her nose.  
  
“Congratulations, Kimberly. It looks like you’ll be graduating after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment!
> 
> I write futanari, lesbian, and gay smut with kinks involving but not limited to: deepthroating, facesitting, smothering, asphyxiation, forced submission, bondage, objectification, humiliation, anal, and more.
> 
> You can find maybe a handful of my works here on Ao3, but if you want more, visit my website (jasonjhonzerotica.weebly.com) to see more of my work and where to find it (Smashwords & Patreon, find links there.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
